Stretchable screens are a new technology with promising application prospects in the fields of wearable and automobile devices, and have become popular for the industry in recent years. When the amount of stretching in such a screen is large, however, the PPI of the screen (also known as the pixel density, indicating the number of pixels per inch) will drop drastically, and the quality of image can be seriously adversely affected.